Josh Nichols
Joshua "Josh" Nichols (portrayed by Josh Peck) is one of the main protagonists in the show, Drake & Josh. He is portrayed to be a fun and caring step-brother to Drake, and is often Drake's scapegoat when it comes to getting into trouble. Although he is often known as the 'responsible' part of the relationship, Drake unintentionally pulls Josh into trouble, which Josh does not like. Josh is also portrayed to be smart, often getting straight A's in his class, and is often competition with his worst rival, but later girlfriend, Mindy Crenshaw. Their constant rivalry during the first season fuels Drake's scapegoat when it comes to getting out of trouble. During the middle of season 2, Josh finds a job working at The Premiere, making a reasonable amount of money, while Drake temporarily worked there. As a stereotypical 'nerd' of the school, Josh finds his social life awkward. He is unable to fluently and smoothly talk to girls around the school, and as Drake's step-brother, Drake fears his humiliation being involved with Josh. However, he later overcomes this fear when he went out with Mindy, even if he is still unable to fluently talk to girls. Josh is also constantly reminding Drake to be more responsible, rather than to go out with another girl, and this is shown to be extremely impacting to his grades. Josh is in constant war with Megan, often being the victim of her childish pranks. Especially pivotal in the second season, Josh also has a dark side. His constant victimisation is influential to how he responds to Megan, and he is often oblivious to her surroundings, which allows Megan to pick off Josh easily. One such prank included the superglue chair prank, which was one of Megan's signature pranks throughout season 2. However, Josh has grown accustomed to how Megan behaves, and his attitude towards Megan has significantly changed by season 4. An example of this is the episode, Megan's Revenge. After stunning Megan's hamster, Josh fears the snap might have killed the hamster, rather than merely stun it. As a result of this, Josh fears that she might seek revenge as she "has a reason" to, and as a result of this fear, is on constant unrest and alert. In the end, however, Megan's revenge was to watch Josh suffer through endless stress and anxiety. Josh has a knack for dancing and music, although he doesn't tend to embrace it. His rendition of Soul Manfor the Belleview Talent Show at the Premiere, along with Drake and his band, won the Talent Show, highlights his talent for dancing, shown in the episode, Blues Brothers. Another key moment in his embrace for dance and music comes in season 4, Dance Contest. Josh's initial dancing performance comes when he shows off his dance moves in the Premiere Theatre, which then his co-workers suggest that he try out the local dance contest. However, the key performance comes in his final dance with Drake, in a desperation to perform, where his talented dance moves come into play, eventually winning first prize. In the end, Josh lives in a pretty ordinary world with a cool step-brother and an 'evil' step-sister. He has grown to love the family, including Megan.